1986
by marta madzia
Summary: W maju 1986 roku świat zadrżał na wieść katastrofy w Czarnobylu. To nie jest coś, co się łatwo zapomina nawet po ponad 20 latach... przy okazji lekki LitPolLit


Uwagi:

1. Litwa – Polska tudzież Polska – Litwa, jeden pies.  
2. Nie jest już tak śmiesznie.  
3. Przypisy do gwiazdek są na końcu.  
Podziękowania: dla Noxi za rady wszelkie i historie z okresu, bo w przeciwieństwie do moich rodziców, rodzice Noxi takiej sklerozy nie mają i pamiętali coś z tych wydarzeń. Ja sama pamiętać nie za bardzo mogę, bo miałam wtedy jakieś 10 miesięcy i generalnie głównie interesowała mnie moja pielucha i jedzenie.

**1 9 8 6**

- To ile jeszcze potrzymasz tę pamiątkę po Iwanie przy życiu? - Łukasiewicz zapytał w sumie niezobowiązująco, gdy przejeżdżali nieopodal Ignalino. Elektrowni atomowej z drogi nie było widać, ale przecież obaj wiedzieli, że tam jest.  
- Jakoś do końca tego roku.  
- Całe szczęście.  
- Feliks!  
- No co? Mam się smucić, że będziesz tę bombę zamykał i niech się jej to paliwo w spokoju dalej wyczerpuje, ale przynajmniej nie stanowi zagrożenia? Generalnie, to ja nic do atomówek nie mam. Zajefajne są. Prądu w diabły i się nie trzeba cykać z limitami na dwutlenek węgla, siarkę czy te, te... jak im było? NOxy*! I się cieszę, że razem z Raivisem i Edwardem wybudujemy tę nową dla siebie, ale ona będzie właśnie nowa. A w tej tu, to...  
Łukasiewicz przewrócił oczami, ale Lorinaitis siedząc za kierownicą, niespecjalnie mógł to zauważyć. Ale po prawdzie widok nie był mu do zrozumienia potrzebny. Pauza i westchnięcie, jakie ją przerwało, były dostatecznie wymowne.  
- No wiesz, tak w ogóle toto, co tam w środku siedzi, to jest dokładnie ta sama konstrukcja, co walnęła w Czarnobylu i obaj wiemy, że to ta konstrukcja była temu głównie winna, a nie cała reszta. Po prostu te RBMK są do dupy! Ludwig pozamykał wszystkie swoje na Wschodzie zaraz po obaleniu muru, kiedy Iwan mógł mu już jedynie naskoczyć. A twój w dodatku ma większą moc od tego od Oleńki**!  
- Nie prowadzę go z pełną mocą już od jakiegoś czasu, właśnie po to, aby nie doszło do wypadku - Lorinaitis powiedział to sucho i Łukasiewicz poczuł się, jakby był uczniem w ławce, a Litwa najgorszym belfrem w szkole. Takim spróchniałym, co go się wszyscy z resztą kadry włącznie boją, ale jak nie patrzy, to równo go obgadują.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jak zamkniesz Ignalino, to się ucieszę. Serio. Nie chcę drugi raz przeżywać tego koszmaru niepewności, co w osiemdziesiątym szóstym.  
Łukasiewicz wzdrygnął się i wbił wzrok w jezdnie przed nimi. Osiemdziesiąty szósty jawił mu się w pamięci strachem innym od tego, z którym zdążył się już wcześniej zaznajomić i może w pewnym sensie oswoić. Ale jak oswoić się ze strachem przed czymś, czego nie widać? Każdy dzień po awarii zaczynał się i kończył nadzieją na to, że wiatr będzie wiał tak, że ta przeklęta chmura nie będzie szła w jego stronę. Ale nie. Jak na złość działo się inaczej, choć przecież wszystkie te mapy meteo mówiły jasno, że w tym okresie, to wiatr powinien mu sprzyjać! Figa! Teraz już wiedział dlaczego. Iwan. Jakimś trafem często to, co złe, sprowadzało się do niego.  
- Z rodziną wychodzi się dobrze tylko na zdjęciach - mruknął.  
- Słucham?  
- Nic. Tak mi się przypomniało, jak to nas totalnie Iwan olał i cichcem wpuszczał w atmosferę to ce-o-dwa, żeby się niże i wyże pomieszały i wiatr wiał inaczej niż co roku. Znaczy, ja wiem, że tak generalnie, to on to robił nie na złość nam, tylko co by sobie Petersburg i Moskwę od chmury obronić, ale kurna... to było totalnie niefajne!  
Litwa milczał. Chciałoby się napisać, że zapadła cisza, ale nastoletnia łada to nie jest ciche auto. Ono ma naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia, bez względu na to, czy pasażerowie tego chcą czy nie. A tutaj może nawet serio miało coś do dodania. Rok produkcji tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty szósty, styczeń - na Czarnobyl się załapała. Minęli Ignalino. Elektrownia została gdzieś za tylnim zderzakiem, ale to nie poprawiło atmosfery. Można w niej było kilka siekier zawiesić i Litwa nie za bardzo umiał sobie z nią poradzić. Z nich dwóch, to Polska był większym optymistą, tym, który potrafił wszystko zbagatelizować i powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze. A teraz jedynie siedział z głową opartą o szybę i milczał. Jak nieczęsto, Litwa wolałby być zalany potokiem bezsensownych słów.  
Minęli Šukščai. Minęli pola, jeziora. Wioskę jedną i drugą. A pomiędzy było dużo czegoś, co zlało się w pamięci w jeden zielono-zielony powidok. A Polska milczał. Na tablicach przy drodze pojawił się Daugpilis, Dyneburg czy Daugavpils - jak zwał, tak zwał. Granica była tuż, tuż. I byłoby miło - byłoby, gdyby nie to milczenie.

Nocowali w Zarasai. To było pierwsze a zarazem ostatnie większe skupisko domów od dłuższego czasu. Dalej już same maleństwa, a potem granica i Daugavpils. Ot, już na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale mieli być tam dopiero następnego dnia rano i Litwa uznał, że nie wypada przyjeżdżać wcześniej. Czemu w takim razie musieli jechać w środku dnia, w największym skwarze, zamiast wyjechać w nocy, tego Łukasiewicz nie wiedział i dowiedzieć mu się nie udało. A teraz zupełnie przestało być to dla niego ważnym. Do wieczora nie odezwał się niemal ani słowem, a Litwa nawet nie próbował z wiatrakami walczyć.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę podświadomość Lorinaitisa walczyła z budzącą się świadomością. Podświadomość była pewna, że jest środek nocy i nie ma co się budzić i tracić czas na kolejne zaśnięcie. Świadomość miała inne zdanie. Coś jej nie pasowało i bardzo chciała najpierw dowiedzieć się co dokładnie. I finalnie to ona okazała się bardziej uparta.  
Określenie w czym rzecz nie było trudne. Łukasiewicz. A raczej jego brak zarówno w łóżku, jak i w całym pokoiku. Westchnął. Pod drzwiami nadal stała ich torba, skutecznie uniemożliwiając wyjście na korytarz, więc przynajmniej to było pewne - Łukasiewicz nie poszedł w siną dal. Pocieszające. Doprawdy.  
Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w bicie własnego serca, we własny oddech, w te wszystkie drobiazgi niszczące ciszę. Gdzieś niedaleko przejechało auto. Ktoś chyba zostawił włączony telewizor. Ot takie maleństwa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł do łazienki. Drzwi do niej były uchylone wręcz zachęcająco, choć podejrzewał, że tego Polska akurat nie planował. Prędzej już nie chciał hałasować klamką. Zajrzał ostrożnie do środka, aczkolwiek było to zbędne, bo Łukasiewicz całą swoją uwagę skupiał na ekranie laptopa. Świat poza nim dla niego jakby nie istniał. Litwa nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, unoszącego mu kącik ust.  
- Feliks - zaczął cicho; takie zaanonsowanie samego siebie. Najbardziej nieinwazyjne z możliwych, ale zwykle i tak nazbyt niespodziewane. Łukasiewicz gwałtownie poderwał głowę.  
- To... - zakrztusił się w pół słowa. Przez chwilę walczył z własnym oddechem, który postanowił zostawić go na lodzie. - Toris? Obudziłem cię?  
- Nie - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Półprawdy można było odłożyć na bok. Litwa oparł się o framugę i po prostu patrzył na Polskę. Nie podobało mu się to szkliste spojrzenie. Cokolwiek widniało na ekranie laptopa, nie było zbyt wesołe. Właściwie, na pewno nie było w żaden sposób związane z wesołością, a w dodatku otoczenie z chłodnych kafli nijak pewnikiem nie pomagało.  
- Powinieneś spać - odezwał się w końcu, gdy jasnym się stało, że na inicjatywę Łukasiewicza nie ma co liczyć; że nie domyśli się on, czego Lorinaitis się spodziewa, a nawet jeśli to zrozumie, to nic z tym faktem nie zrobi. Będzie jedynie siedział tam i patrzył. I czekał. Na co?  
- Jakoś nie mogłem - padła bardzo cicha jak na Łukasiewicza odpowiedź.  
- Chodź - westchnął i oczywiście się żadnej reakcji nie doczekał. Chrząknął. Łukasiewicz spuścił wzrok. Brakowało tylko, by zamknął oczy i udawał, że go nie ma. Być może cała ta scena byłaby zabawna, gdyby nie pora i wcześniejsza rozmowa. Lorinaitis pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i po prostu podszedł, zabrał laptopa, odstawił go na stolik i wrócił po Polskę. Dosłownie. Bo ten nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr. Znów patrzył w przestrzeń, znowu mając myśli gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko od małej łazienki, w małym domku, w małym Zarasai. Kucnął przed nim i położył mu dłoń na policzku. Nic. Zaskoczyło go, ile siły musiał użyć, aby zmusić go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Nie spodziewał się oporu, a jednak. No cóż, Polska - nie ma rzeczy pewnych.  
- Co cię tak na ten Czarnobyl naszło? - zapytał. Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli, ale to była dość krótka chwila, bo nie mogąc odwrócić głowy, Łukasiewicz po prostu uciekł wzrokiem w bok, a potem w ogóle zamknął oczy i tyle. - Hym?  
- Ymmm.  
- Yhymmmm.  
- Yh...  
Lorinaitis czuł, jak w gardle narasta mu bardzo nieadekwatny do całej tej sytuacji śmiech. Nie należało się śmiać. Oj nie. Tyle tylko, że złośliwa, dopiero co rozbudzona świadomość, podsuwała mu historyjkę o tym, jak to wyginęły mamuty. I bynajmniej nie miała ona nic wspólnego z epoką lodowcową. Westchnął. - Tak to my nie porozmawiamy.  
- Yhmymm - padło coś na kształt odpowiedzi. Z pewnością niosła ona duży ładunek emocjonalny, ale treści jako takiej zawierała raczej niewiele.  
- Czyli mi nie powiesz?  
Usiadł na kaflach - były bardziej niż chłodne - robiąc sobie nieco miejsca pomiędzy nogami Łukasiewicza. Blondyn jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie, objął ramionami, przygryzł wargę i zdawało się, że jeszcze chwila i naprawdę zniknie.  
- Feliks - szepnął, nachyliwszy się ku niemu. - Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy i jedyne, co zyskamy, to niewyspanie jutro rano.  
- Dzisiaj - padło bardzo cichutkie słowo.  
- Hę? - Lorinaitis odsunął się i spojrzał na Łukasiewicza badawczo.  
- Dzisiaj. Już po północy.  
I jak tu się nie śmiać? Nie da się, ot, się nie da i tyle. Litwa wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. Oparł się czołem o ścianę tuż nad ramieniem Polski i westchnął przeciągle. Zimne kafle pomagały nie zasnąć, ciepło bijące od Łukasiewicza wręcz przeciwnie.  
- Tym bardziej powinniśmy spać, co nie? - zapytał, a jedna jego dłoń rozpoczęła wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu dłoni polskiej. Trochę bezsensowną, bo przecież Łukasiewicz nawet gdyby chciał, to by mu teraz nie uciekł. Za mało miejsca. Ale dłoń wiedziała swoje, wiedziała czego chce. - Za kilka godzin będziemy musieli wstać, żeby zdążyć do -  
- Idź spać.  
A jednak dało się jeszcze bardziej skulić w sobie, bo to właśnie zrobił Polska, ledwie wypowiedziawszy te słowa. Lorinaitis jęknął.  
- Pójdę, jak ty pójdziesz - rzekł z całą stanowczością, jaka zdążyła się w nim obudzić. Dłoń odnalazła palce zaciśnięte na fałdzie koszuli i zaczęła je powolutku, acz konsekwentnie prostować i brać w swoje posiadanie.  
- To szantaż...  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się przesadnie, ale cały efekt zepsuł ziewnięciem. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo chciał się znaleźć z powrotem pod ciepłą kołdrą. - I co z tym zrobisz?  
- Idź ty -  
Mogli tak do utegowanego nigdy. Lorinaitis wiedział o tym aż za dobrze, bo gdy dochodziło do starcia jego własnej cierpliwości i Łukasiewiczowego uporu, to naprawdę żadne szybko nie oddawało pola. A tym razem czas akurat był kluczowy. Trzeba było więc kazać się cierpliwości zamknąć i zrobić coś konkretnego. Pocałował Łukasiewicza w obojczyk, potem nieco wyżej i wyżej aż mógł przygryźć płatek jego ucha. Podziałało, bo zdanie zawisło urwane w powietrzu i powoli rozpłynęło się w ciszy.  
- Idziemy - szepnął.  
Odpowiedział mu odgłos, który zabarwiony był jakimś protestem, ale topił się ów sprzeciw jak lody na słońcu.  
- Nie pomagasz mi, wiesz? - stwierdził rozbawiony i odsunął się na tyle, by móc wstać.  
Gdyby to było takie proste. W ułamku sekundy dłoń Łukasiewicza zamknęła się na jego nadgarstku. Nadal patrzył gdzieś w bok, w ciemność, ale to i tak był już jakiś postęp. Reakcja.  
- No i?  
Dłoń puściła go i wręcz odepchnęła. I zrozum tu takiego. Wstał, przeciągnął się - coś strzyknęło mu w kościach i mało miły dreszcz prześlizgnął się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Westchnął. Łukasiewicz ani drgnął. Siedział tam na podobieństwo szmacianej lalki, a jego myśli ponownie odpłynęły gdzieś daleko, gnając na przekór strzałce czasu.  
- Feliks...  
Cisza.  
- Feliks.  
Cisza pomniejszona o auto w pełnym pędzie przejeżdżające drogą, minus dwa koty walczące w ogrodzie, minus ujadający pies.  
- No nu pogadi.  
- Ej! - Feliks poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego gniewnie, a potem westchnął, gdy jasnym się dlań stało, że to była prowokacja. Zwykła prowokacja, w którą się dał wpuścić. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, objął je rękoma i schował w nich twarz. Kuleczka. Lorinaitis jęknął.  
- Idziemy - stwierdził i już nawet nie czekał na cień przyzwolenia czy chęci kooperacji. Wstając nie założył nawet kapci i powoli odmarzały mu stopy. Pogodził się z tym, że szybko nie zaśnie, ale dalszego marznięcia chciał uniknąć. Schylił się i nie szczędząc sił rozwinął kuleczkę na tyle, co by się dała wziąć na ręce. Zignorował kilka złowrogich pomruków, parę niezbyt gwałtownych prób wyrwania się i jedno długie westchnięcie kapitulacji. A chwilę potem był w końcu tam gdzie chciał - w łóżku. Pościel, rzecz jasna, wyziębiła się i wcale nie była tak przyjemna, jak wydawała się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, gdy istniała jako półwyimaginowany twór myślowy. Łukasiewicz leżał nieruchomo dokładnie w takiej pozycji, w jakiej go przed chwilą położył. Constans.  
- To było w kwietniu, co nie? - rzucił w przestrzeń zupełnie niepotrzebne pytanie, bo przecież pamiętał tę datę, choć sama w sobie wtedy jeszcze niczego nie oznaczała. Nikt nie wiedział.  
- Yhym. Dwudziesty szósty, sobota. Przynajmniej tak później mówili.  
No właśnie. Bo najpierw milczeli jak zaklęci.  
- Teraz, to by od razu było wiadomo co i jak - Łukasiewicz mówił ni to do siebie, ni to do prześcieradła. Lorinaitis zdawał się być tylko przypadkowym słuchaczem, dopóki Polska nie przewrócił się na plecy. - Ale wtedy wiedzieli tylko ci, co to zobaczyli na własne oczy - mówił dalej, patrząc się w sufit.  
Lorinaitis poczuł się zaskoczony. Po ledwie słyszalnych dlań pomrukach w materac, spodziewał się bardziej drżącego, niepewnego tonu głosu, a tymczasem rysował się on twardą nutą w nocnym powietrzu. Polska - nie ma rzeczy pewnych.  
- Zbliżało się Święto Pracy. Parady, przemówienia, wielkie halo. - Łukasiewicz mówił, a Lorinaitis miał wrażenie, że nie on jest adresatem tych słów. W końcu on znał te parady, te przemówienia, nie potrzebował tych wszystkich detali, na które rozdrabniał się Polska, ale mu nie przerywał. Słuchał o propagandzie, o mieszanych uczuciach, wysłuchał kawałka piosenki…  
- I teraz znowu wszyscy mieli wyjść na ulice, a oni nic nie powiedzieli. - W głosie Łukasiewicza przez chwilę drżała bezradna wściekłość. Oni, anonimowi dla mas. Po prostu Oni.  
- Niczego nie odwołali, a przecież trzeba było w domach siedzieć. Zawsze to była jakaś ochrona. Ale nie. Nie powiedzieli. Myślisz, że oni mieli nadzieję to zataić zupełnie?  
- Nie wiem. Musiałbyś ich zapytać - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Był wtedy…  
Coś w Lorinaitisie się skręciło. Tyle dekad minęło, a nadal myśl o LSRR sprawiała, że przez sekundę stoi obok siebie, a świat niczym wielka budowla z drewnianych klocków wali się na niego. Wielkie sześciany rzeczywistości spadają z nieba, zostawiając w nim dziury pełne nieokreślonej niczym pustki, a on może tylko patrzeć.  
Łukasiewicz roześmiał się.  
Lorinaitis wrócił do tu i teraz - do czasów, gdy sam sobie znów mógł być sterem, żeglarzem i okrętem.  
- Ich… Kogo? - parsknął Polska i zamilkł. Chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemność ponad sobą. - Nawet jeśli ktoś, kto mógłby na to pytanie odpowiedzieć, by się znalazł, to czy by powiedział? Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Chcieli, nie chcieli? Jest takie powiedzenie… związek frazeologiczny, czy jakoś tak… nie pamiętam - mówił coraz szybciej. - Dyskusja akademicka, wiesz o co chodzi, ne? Jakie znaczenie ma to, co chcieli!? Milczeli ponad tydzień, koniec.  
- Sam zapytałeś -  
- Nieważne. Walnęło i tyle. Nie, żeby nikt nie zauważył. Pamiętam te miny naukowców, którzy przychodzili i mówili, że im wskazania idą w górę. Nie wiedzą dlaczego, ale idą. Że nie jest dobrze. Potem, że trzeba by coś zacząć robić. Kazano podawać jod. Ale dlaczego… dlaczego… Pamiętam, jak mnie skręcało wtedy. Budziłem się w nocy i czułem, jak mnie wszystko pali i nie wiedziałem, czy to mi się wydaje, czy wszystkie nerwy przestawiły mi się na odczuwanie każdego skrawka napromieniowanej ziemi.  
Wzdrygnął się i usiadł - wszystkie mięśnie napięły się w nim do granicy bólu.. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, siedział na żabę, ale Lorinaitis tym razem nie skarcił go, że pokrzywi sobie kręgosłup. Myśli uciekły mu na moment do osiemdziesiątego szóstego.  
- Wiało na północ - westchnął.  
- Północny - zachód.  
- Racja…  
Za oknem panowała noc. Zwykła noc, mógł być rok dwa tysiące dziewiąty, a mógł być tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty szósty, kwiecień… dzień dwudziesty szósty i pierwsza fala promieniotwórczego jodu… cezu mogła właśnie pod postacią chmury-nie-chmury przesuwać się nad Suwalszczyzną, nad Wilnem, Rygą… Na samą myśl o tym, dreszcz prześlizgnął się mu po plecach.  
- Powinno było bardziej na północ.  
- Ale wiało inaczej. - Łukasiewicz rozluźnił się, przestał zaciskać dłonie w pięści. Paznokcie przestały ranić skórę dłoni. Spazmy ustały. Zniknął ból mięśni. Pozostała pustka.  
- Jakby nam wszystkim na złość - dodał spokojniej, ale Lorinaitisowi się ten spokój nie podobał. Podszyty był czymś groźnym, niemalże jadowitym i zupełnie do Łukasiewicza niepasującym. Drugie, trzecie brzmienie głosu ukryte pod pierwszym - nie, nie pasowało do tego kogoś, kto swoje serce nie raz na dłoni nosił, kto był emocjonalnym fajerwerkiem i… ciepła ręka dotknęła jego własnej; zaczęła się bawić jego palcami.  
- Iwan pchał w atmosferę to całe ce-o-dwa i poprzestawiały się fronty. Wszystko, byle chmura nie poszła na Moskwę razem z wiatrami, które rok w rok ku Moskwie wiały. Zmienili wiatry… szachrajstwo…!  
- Iwan nie wiedział.  
Dłoń zacisnęła się na chwilę na jego palcach. Łukasiewicz nad czymś myślał.  
- Nie wiedział - powtórzył po nim w przestrzeń i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Dalej bawił się jego palcami, obrysowywał ich kontur. - Racja. Iwan nie, jego przełożeni tak. Rozdwojenie takie, ale u niego zawsze tak było. Nie wiem, jak tak można żyć.  
- Jakbyś ty miał w tym taką zupełną zgodę i -  
- To co innego. Mimo wszystko mój bajzel to bajzel, a nie trzymanie mas w niewiedzy. Pamiętam, że jakoś dwudziestego dziewiątego chyba Woźniak rano nie mógł wyjść z szoku. Zadzwonił do Moskwy, do tamtejszego sekretarza KC i ten człowiek nie miał pojęcia o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Nic a nic. A u mnie już podawano jod. Szaleństwo jakieś.  
Psy znowu zaczęły ujadać. Jeden przez drugiego, szczeku, szczeku w ciemność. Gdzieś tam nie tak znowu daleko Ignalino pracował. W swojej osłonie pulsowało serce reaktora. Woda stawała się parą, kręciły się wirniki, prąd płynął do sieci… a kraj spał zupełnie niepomny na to. Pogaszone światła, wyłączone radia. Cisza i ciemność…  
Łukasiewicz położył się. Po pierwszym wybuchu jego ciało nagle zorientowało się, że nie ma siły na utrzymanie pozycji siedzącej. Na sen też nie ma siły, ale żeby chociaż poleżeć... Głowę oparł na brzuchu Lorinaitisa, a on nie zaprotestował. Wiedziona dawnym instynktem dłoń zaplątała się w złote kosmyki. Niczym promienie słońca spływały po koszuli jego piżamy. Maj zaczynał się słonecznie, ludzie wychodzili na ulice…  
- Ci co nie wychodzili na dwór stali w oknach…  
- Hę?  
- W maju - powtórzył Litwa i oplótł sobie kosmyk wokół palców. - Ludzie stali w oknach.  
- U mnie też. Wiedziano, że jest skażenie, ale dlaczego w ogóle jest, tego już nikt nie umiał powiedzieć. Nikt się nie spodziewał. Może, gdyby ktoś się spodziewał i zaczął straszyć, to ludzie bardziej by się bali. Strach by ich zatrzymał w zamkniętych mieszkaniach - głos począł się Łukasiewiczowi łamać. Obrócił się na bok i złote kosmyki uciekły spomiędzy palców Lorinaitisa. Sięgnął po nie ponownie. - Niby te kilka lat wcześniej była ta awaria u Alfreda i wiedziano, że coś się może schrzanić, ale… ale…  
Lorinaitis wiedział, co było dalej. W głowie dźwięczały mu słowa komunikatu. _Awaria reaktora numer cztery… doszło do przeciążenia… wybuch… dwa wybuchy… akcja gaśnicza trwa… promieniowanie ją utrudnia… ograniczony czas przebywania ludzi na skażonym ternie do kilku minut…_ Westchnął ciężko, ale to nie pomogło. Klocki nadal się na niego waliły. Na ich gładkich ścianach odbijała się wypaczona rzeczywistość. Ludzie z chorobą popromienną, dzieci tych, co nie zginęli, ale pochłonęli dużą dawkę promieniowania, zmowa milczenia… strach… strach… Cmentarzysko na północy Ukrainy. Nigdy nie miał odwagi tam pojechać. Zobaczyć na własne oczy betonowy grób czwartego reaktora. Stanąć z tym twarzą w twarz. Miał wrażenie, że wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia odżyłby w milionowej części sekundy, a on sam by w nich utonął.  
- Nie płacz.  
- To ty nie płacz.  
- Nie płaczę - zaprotestował Łukasiewicz, ale brakowało temu stanowczości.  
- Głos ci się łamie.  
- A ty masz mokre policzki - przelicytował go i, jakby na dowód, pogłaskał po policzku.  
Jego dłoń była ciepła, żywa. Znów był tu i teraz. Zarasai. Hotelik. Pokój. Łóżko… Kiedy w ogóle stąd „wyszedł"?  
- Obaj płaczemy - stwierdził i wciągnął całego Łukasiewicza na siebie. Przerażało go, jak znajomy był to ciężar, jak uspokajający teraz. - To było dawno temu - zapewnił ich obu. - Już się nie powtórzy. Czarnobyl to przeszłość - dodał ze stanowczością, która zaskoczyła jego samego.  
Łukasiewicz milczał. Przez myśl przeszło Lorinaitisowi, że Polska zasnął i że Litwa powinien pójść w jego ślady, bo świt zbliża się milowymi krokami.

**Przypisy i komentarze:**

* zbiorcza nazwa dla tlenków azotu, fonetyczna wersja od chemicznego NOx

** ktoś już tu na forum hS pisał Fica z udziałem Ukrainy, gdzie nazwał ją per Olena i ponieważ nie ma sensu mnożyć imion, zwłaszcza, gdy to jest ładne i moim zdaniem psuje. Tak więc pozwoliłam sobie je wykorzystać.

Francja i Rosja serio mają hopla i odpowiednio po 59 i 31 atomóweczek. ^_^

Jak ktoś chce sobie popatrzyć na parametry TG w Ignalino w czasie rzeczywistym to są tutaj, daje jako ciekawostkę xD Mnie się strasznie spodobało, że to tak podają :) .lt/inpp_?lang=1&subsub=9

Wszelkie dane techniczne na temat Ignalino czerpałam albo z Wiki (polskiej, angielskiej, litewskiej) albo z dokumentacji technicznej zamieszczonej na stronie elektrowni. No i trochę z własnej wiedzy na temat reaktorów atomowych (po chłodniach kominowych i wiatrakach moja trzecia studyjna schizka xD)


End file.
